


Trapped Between Two Worlds

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Language, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Reader is unlike any other human being in that she lives between worlds. She had always had a very unique ability that is triggered when she sleeps. In this ability, she gets the best of…two worlds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while now, but in my mind it was a potential fiction book idea not so much fanfiction. However, I have decided to attempt at turning this into a series fanfiction. ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOME.

Y/N is unique. She has been since birth. Unlike any other human being, Y/N has the ability to experience more than one life. She lives in our world during her waking hours, but when she sleeps and this body is at rest her spirit lives in another body, a double if you will, in a whole other world. This has never been a problem until now….

Last week Y/N walked into the biker bar she’s frequented for months now. It was low key, nothing special and she liked it that way. After a long day dealing with one witch coven after another she needed a stiff drink…and maybe a little release. But she had to be very careful with the latter. Traveling between worlds is the only way her body can recharge, so when she’s gone from our world, she’s really gone.  
She couldn’t afford to drink too much get too relaxed with anyone because things could really get fucked up. Her …gift was delicate and great as it is… there are drawbacks. Like the time when she was thought to be dead as she slept and ended up waking up in a body bag in the morgue. Yeah…that happened. So Just a quickie would have to do. She couldn’t afford to get cozy.

Striding up to the bar she sat herself down on the furthest bar stool from the door. Being a witch hunter is a dangerous game so she never sat with her back to the door. Y/n hailed the bartender and ordered her favorite, Angel’s Envy. One of the smoothest whiskeys on the market. After ordering a couple more she slowed her drinking pace and waited. She was sure opportunity would walk through the door tonight.  
She didn’t have to wait long. An hour and two more refills later two tall rugged gentlemen came swaggering through the door looking for a place to rest and, to her pleasant surprise, whiskey to drink. The taller one was quite the looker with his long brown locks and strong jaw. But what caught her eye was the scruffier of the two. He was tall as well, not quite as tall has his companion but nowhere near short.  
He had an air of virility about him which enhanced her natural gravitation to a man like him. His short spikey hair and 2 day scruff made him that much more appealing and the strut. Oh! That easy confident strut made her squeeze her legs together with need. Yep, that one was hers tonight, for sure. Downing the rest of her Envy, she stood and slowly made her way towards her prey swaying her hips sensually.  
As he reached the table she noticed the whiskey bottle between them. Not her brand but she could work with that. She scooted into the seat next to her target and both men looked up at her and flashed smiles that could make any woman weak in the knees. 

“Well hi there, sweetheart.” The shorter one drawled placing his arm over the back of the bench around her. 

Oh yeah…that voice. 

She smiled back sweetly and turned to the one next to her, “Wouldn’t want to share that whiskey would ya, sugar?” 

She kept her voice smooth as butter. Without taking his eyes from her he called the bartender over for an empty glass and poured her a drink. They watched each other without another word for a few brief moments before the taller man spoke. 

Clearing his throat he said, “Well…I think I’m gonna head back to the motel, Dean. I’ll catch ya later.”

He got up before his companion could respond and headed out of the bar. 

“Dean is it?” she asked. 

He gave a quick nod along with his killer smile. 

“And what’s your name, beautiful?” He asked. 

“Y/n. Nice to meet you Dean.” She responded before lifting her glass for another swig of that sweet fiery liquid.

His eyes never left her face. They sparkled in the light as he took in every slope and plane of her features. A couple hours pass with smooth flowing conversation; neither party giving too much away about who they really are. “What do you say to getting out of here and taking me to your place?” Dean asks charmingly. She bites her lip and looks around the bar. Of course she would say yes, but she didn’t have to appear easy.

She looks back at him and moves in closer to whisper, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Dean smiles coyly and follows her out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t long before Dean and Y/n arrived back at her small apartment. She didn’t need much and it showed in her décor, but Dean didn’t seems to question it. Unbeknownst to her he lived with much less. 

“Nice pla…” Dean started to say before she attached herself to his lips.

They’d barely gotten inside her living room before she almost leveled him her attack.

“”Mrph…” Dean mumbled as her lips fought his. 

She pulled back just enough to order, “No talking. Just fuck me, Dean!” his name was growled. 

She didn’t have to tell him twice. From that moment on he took the lead. Never making it to the bedroom, they collapsed right there in the middle of her sparsely decorated living room. Hands flew touching as much skin as they could. Their kisses grew frantic and bruising as they rolled this way and that fighting for control. Finally Dean won. He rolled her onto her back and held her hands up by her head as he pulled back with a cocky smile. 

“Damn woman you’re aggressive…” 

She snarled, “So?” 

Chuckling low he threw back, “I likey…” and crushed her lips again deepening the kiss.

It was a perfect match. They both fought for control pinning of arms, biting, throwing out growls and snarls. Rolling back and forth fighting for dominance only heightened the passion between them. Their breaths mingled in the cold musty apartment which now had the aroma of sex. Y/n happened to have won their latest scuffle for dominance and celebrated with a long slow torturous session of exploring every hard inch of Dean’s impressive cock.

“Mmhmm…” She moaned with a mouth full of him.

His ab muscles tightened as he fought the urge to thrust into her throat. 

“Fuck, sweetheart. That. Feels. So. Fucking. Good.” He gritted out. 

Bringing her mouth off of him momentarily she responded, “You taste amazing.” 

Then proceeded to lick a long stripe up the sensitive vein on the underside of his dick. This caused a nice thick drop pf pre cum to escape from the bulbous head of his swollen member. He grunted as she slowly flicked the head of his dick with her tongue lapping at the escaped secretions. That was it, he’d let her play enough. While she was distracted with licking at his balls Dean tensed his muscles and quickly pulled her up claiming her lips while rolling her underneath him simultaneously. 

“Hey!” she laughed. 

He grinned, “My turn you stubborn woman.” 

He gave her no chance to turn the tables and launched himself down thrusting his head between her thighs. As his tongue slid between her wet folds her legs spread wide and her hips jolted upward.  
“Oh god!” she cried out. 

Dean moaned with pleasure. “Tastes so sweet.” 

He muffled into her core. He swept his tongue over her clit before plunging it into her opening as far as it could go. She cried out, her hands flew to his head fingers carding into his short hair and pulling him in deeper. She ground her hips into his face over and over eliciting a groan of pure animalistic need from him. Dean’s fingers tightened around her thighs digging in enough to bruise. Y/n bucked her hips once more before her orgasm took her spilling herself onto his waiting tongue. He growled aggressively as he drank in every last drop. 

“Fuck, Y/n/...You’ve got me so worked up.” His voice was pure gravel as he climbed her body notching his thick pulsing cock at her entrance. He looked her straight in the eye grabbed a handful of her hair and encased himself fully with one quick forceful plunge. Dean didn’t give her time to adjust he just began to plow into her bottoming out on every snap of his hips. The fast pace drag of his cock kept her on the high of her last release making her feel dizzy and, oh so sensitive. 

“Deeeaan…” she whined, her hips lifting to meet him with each thrust. 

Her stamina matches his perfectly and neither of them could get enough. His pace never faltered. He kept it fast and brutal until his orgasm overtook him. 

“Fucking Shit!” he yelled out. 

His hips stuttered just a bit and as he sent her into another overwhelming release her walls clamped down on his throbbing cock milking him for every drop he had to give. 

“Yes…yes…Dean that’s…oh fucking god yes!” she chanted. 

Spurt after spurt of hot sticky cum coated her core and spilled out around him as he pushed to bury every last inch of himself in her heat. They collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs chasing their rapid breaths together. 

He swallowed thickly and began to laugh giddily, “Oh my god that was a-fucking-mazing, sweetheart.” 

She rolled over and draped a leg across his softening dick making him jolt with sensitivity. 

“Mmm..I’ve never been fucked better than you just fucked me. Holy hell, Dean. You do this for a living?” 

He laughed again, “You calling me a hooker?” he asked jokingly.

“No!” she feigned shock.   
“Of course not, Dean. A man like you would never have to stoop to that I guarantee. But damn…I mean….” She stopped in awe. 

“Ok now quit it.” He told her smacking her roughly on the ass.  
“You’ll give me a big head.” 

He rolled over and rubbed the reddening handprint on her ass cheek. 

“And that’s a bad thing?” she asked reaching down and stroking his half hard cock. He shoved his tongue between her lips kissing her hungrily. 

“Well…when you put it that way….” It was time for round two.

\----

A few hours later and both Dean and Y/n had fallen asleep after their rigorous….workout and gallons of whiskey. She completely dropped her guard, forgetting that she wasn’t the normal girl she pretended to be. In the wee hours of the night her ‘gift’ took over and she was gone. Her spirit left her body only to enter into her exact double in a completely different world.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke in a different world in the arms of a different man than she had fallen asleep with. Well, not really. In this world she did fall asleep with this man, but to her she was just with an entirely different man in an entirely different place. As she shifted, her body coming alive once more she felt a long muscular arm tighten around her. A deep voice moaned peacefully behind her. 

“Welcome back baby,” that deep voice purred.   
“I’ll make the coffee.” He said before kissing her shoulder and rolling out of bed.

Having this happen all her life she was used to the sudden change in element. So she didn’t miss a beat as she rolled over and watched a tall, lean muscular male form walk out of the familiar bedroom. It took only a moment to compose herself to her alter life. Here, she has been with the same wonderful man for the last few years who loves her unconditionally. Here, she’s honest and soft and loving and she leads a normal existence without any supernatural beings poking their heads out to say boo. In this world the supernatural didn’t exist. She had no reason to fight for her life. In this world she lived a life that was one hundred percent opposite of her other life she’d just left. It was a nice break each night, to fall asleep and come to a peaceful world and be loved by the most amazing man. But she missed the other world when she was gone from it too. And now, she knew it would be even harder to leave it again.

She smiled to herself, remembering the night she’d just had with Dean in the other plane of existence. That was another piece of her ability that was most interesting. She didn’t leave behind the memories from each world. She carried it all with her back and forth each time her spirit jumped from body to body.

“Y/n, baby the coffee is ready!” That deep velvety voice brought her mind back to this plane. 

“I’m coming, Jared.” She replied. 

She slipped her feet into her soft memory foam slippers and cuddled into the softest, fluffiest bathrobe and trotted down the hall into a massive kitchen. 

“Morning babe.” She said as he walked up behind Jared and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He turned in her arms and pulled her closer bending almost double to kiss her lips tenderly. 

“Sleep well?” she asked. “Like a baby.” he replied. She looked up into the most captivating polychromatic eyes and sighed in contentment. 

“Where’d you go this time?” Jared asked. 

She shrugged, “Same place I always go, Jared.” 

He huffed and stepped back, removing himself from her embrace. 

“What?” she asked irritably.

“You know what.” He replied with a clipped tone. 

“Jared, it’s my life…well my other life. It’s just where I go.” She argued.

He sighed audibly. “I know, but you could get hurt…or worse and I can’t follow to protect you.” 

He spoke softly again coming to stand in front of her once more. He gently tugged on her robe pulling her in and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He was tall. Around 6’4” or something, so when they were close she only came up to around his sternum. 

“Jared, I love you but I don’t need protecting. In that world I’m….different, stronger somehow.” 

She felt him nod, his chin rested on the top of her head. 

“Ok, let’s not fight about this today. We both have the day off so let’s just enjoy the time together, huh?” 

She sighed in relief. “I am good with that. I missed you.”

She told Jared about her….gift a few years ago. He’d asked her to move in after they got to be pretty serious but she was so hesitant that he pushed for a reason as to why she wouldn’t move forward in their relationship. She’d done what she had promised herself never to do. She fallen in love, completely head over heels, with Jared. So when it came to choosing between losing him to dishonesty or possibly still losing him to honesty and coming clean…well she chose the latter. She would have never forgiven herself if she hadn’t tried to hold on to the best thing that had ever happened to her. It took a lot of conversation at first, then a preview of her ability. He was completely stunned at first. In fact, they didn’t talk or see each other for almost three months when he first witnessed her spirit leave this body. But after taking time to soak it all in he came back to her asking for her to forgive him for turning his back on her. From that moment on they’d been completely honest, no secrets. He’d become very protective of her. She loved him for it, but sometimes that protectiveness was a bit over the top.

 

————-

Meanwhile, back in the alternate world Dean began to rouse in the wee hours of the night. He rolled over to wake her, looking for a little more fun but found her… unresponsive. He started to panic thinking maybe it was something he had done. He jumped up pulled on his clothes and began to pace. His brain was going ten miles a minute in an attempt to hatching a plan to get the hell out of that situation. This was all he needed. He’d slept with a dead woman. That’s just great. 

“Son of a bitch!” he grumbled.

\--------

A few hours later she and Jared were walking through the park hand in hand enjoying the warm breeze and light conversation. Smiles and laughs were traded along with flirtatious touching and loving embraces.  
When they arrived at the house they shared Jared suggested they have a quiet evening in and that he would gladly cook dinner. She took him up on that offer. As he got to cooking she went and soaked in a nice hot bubbly bath. After dinner Jared turned on her favorite black and white movie and they sat on the floor of their bedroom with a bowl of popcorn between them reciting the movie together. As the movie ended Jared turned to her with a very serious expression.

“I know I shouldn’t ask, but…”

His voice faded out and he refused to meet her eyes. She sat up quickly on high alert. Either this was going to get interesting or really hairy really fast.   
He took a deep breath before starting again, “I have to know, Y/N, do you ever…. are you ever, you know, with anyone in that other place?” 

Her eyes slowly closed. She was afraid he’d ask this question one day. 

“Jared, I…“ He quickly scooted closer to her. 

“Look, I promise I won’t get mad. I know you are in a different body on a different plane in a different world. I just…no secrets remember?”

She heaved a sigh, “I remember, Jared. Yes, sometimes I am with….someone.” She didn’t elaborate. 

“And?” He pushed.

“And what Jared? Are you asking if the sex is better or if I think about you or…what?” You ask irritably. 

Jared exhaled a short breath and moved to kneel in front of you. He reached up with both hands to cup your face bringing you in closer. 

“Hey,“ he soothed.   
“I wasn’t trying to make a thing of this.” 

She wouldn’t look him in the eye so he closed the gap and playfully bit her bottom lip.  
That made her smile which made him smile. 

“There ya go. That’s the smile I wanted to see.” 

She pulled her face from his hands and sat back. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again. 

“You really want to know?” She asked in hushed tones. 

“Yes. Please.” He whispered back. 

“Like details?” She looked up then. 

She saw a sly smile pass his lips, “Yes…” his answer was breathy. 

She inhaled a deep cleansing breath. 

“Ok, but you asked for it…remember that.” 

He just nodded and scooted closer so that his hand rested at the juncture of her thighs. She told him about her experience with Dean; how hot and aggressive it had gotten. When she was done revealing the details of the night before she was met with silence. She glanced up into Jared’s face only to find that he was staring at her with hunger in his eyes. His hand had found her upper thigh sometime through her detailing and his grip had clamped down hard enough to leave bruises. His face was down cast and he stared at her through hooded lustful eyes. 

“Jare?” She questioned. 

His hand flexed and tightened again. He inhaled through his nose and lifted his head. The look of pure dominance stained his face. Without a word he pulled her to her feet and up the stairs to their bedroom. 

“Jared, what…” 

He stopped in front of her and held a finger over her lips. 

“Shh.” 

His jaw twitched with…anger? This was a new side of him that she’d never seen.

He turned his back to her removed his shirt and tossed it haphazardly across the room. His shoes were next to come off. She just stood there, not sure if she should move. His breathing had elevated and his bicep muscles would twitch as he moved around the room. After he had taken everything off except for his saxx boxers he stood in front of her once again.

“It shouldn’t bother me. I know that. But it does.” 

He threw his head back in frustration and growled. 

“I know it’s not his body, but it’s still you. You are still mine and tonight…”

He reached up and ripped the shirt right from your back. 

“Tonight I’m going to make you remember that. You may not have a choice but to leave me every night, but I will make sure you remember who you are coming back to every morning. And I will make sure no one in that other world can compete with what you have here.”

She smiled and started to reach up to card her fingers through his hair. 

“Jare, that’s a completely separate life.”

He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his growing bulge. 

“That may be, but I can’t be a part of a life that you live and it….kills me. So give me this.” 

She nodded, she would give him anything. He already had her heart and she hated that he even had to feel this way. 

“I’m sorry, Jared.” She said.

Coming out of his dominance for a moment he took her in his arms, “It’s not your fault, baby. I’ve just got to find a way to deal with it because I am not letting you go again.” 

He kissed her softly for a moment but she felt when he let his dominant side take over again. His touch was….different, harder. His movements were quick and sharp and the strength he put forth was almost scary.

“You like it rough, baby?” 

It was a rhetorical question. He didn’t want an answer. He pushed her to her knees. 

“Take them off for me, slowly.” He ordered. 

She reached up and grabbed his boxers by the elastic band and slowly pulled them down revealing his massive length inch by glorious inch. Instinctively, she started to lean towards it but he stopped her. 

“Don’t.” he commanded.   
“You do nothing until I say.” 

His voice was hard and cold. She swallowed and obeyed.

“Good girl.” He praised. 

He reached down and gave his cock a long stroke. 

“You want this, Y/n?” he asked huskily. 

She liked her lips and answered with a breathy, “Yes, please.” 

Her eyes not moving from the dick bouncing in her face. 

“Lay back and open your legs.” He ordered. 

She pouted momentarily but did as she was told. He stroked himself again as he stared at her dripping sex. Jared licked his lips and knelt down before her. 

“Don’t come ok?” he told her. 

She shook her head but made no promises. He grabbed her thighs roughly and shoved his face between her folds causing her to cry out. His week old scruff scratched her inner thighs and the burn only heightened the state she was in. Her legs started to shake so he pulled threw over his shoulders and pulled her to the edge of the bed so he could thrust his tongue in as far as it would go.

“Shit, Jare…” She panted. 

He began to thrust his tongue in and out as his thumb circled her hardened bud. 

“Mmmm…” he hummed. 

“So. Fucking. Good.” His words punctuated with a quick jab of his tongue. 

Her hips started to grind involuntarily so Jared put his weight on her upper thighs to hold her still. 

“Fuck, Jared. God I need to come.” She pleaded. 

”Not yet.” 

He slipped two long digits deep into her core and began pumping his fingers in and up then out over and over while he sucked her clit between his lips. Her hands had a death grip in his hair and her muscles went taut. 

“I can’t hold it, Jare. I can’t…” she whined.

He growled low and moved swiftly above her. He pushed his thick pulsating cock between her lips and delved back between her legs. 

“Suck me.” He bit out before burying his face in her pussy. 

She happily complied. Her lips sealed around his thick head as she tongued the slit to taste the pre cum that escaped him. He groaned deep and low and pumped his hips pushing his cock deeper into her mouth.  
He sped up his pace, fucking her mouth vigorously as his tongue mimicked his motions in and out of her hot dripping cunt. 

“Yeah, baby. That’s it right there.” He grunted. 

She brought a hand up and began caressing Jared’s balls eliciting a shuttering moan from him.

“Come for me, now.” 

He commanded her as he crooked his fingers into her g-spot and and thrust his cock down her throat as far as she could take him. Her body shuddered and her juices ran from her entrance onto the bed. He lapped at them as they ran down her thighs.

“Fuck yes.” He hissed. 

She lay beneath him, his massive shaft lodged between her lips as her throat worked to take him further. 

“Damn, Y/N you suck me so good.” He groaned.   
“But I need to feel that hot little pussy quivering around me.”

Jared pulled himself from her mouth and picked her up off the bed. He held her to his chest and pushed her back against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his lean muscular waist as he impaled her with his cock.  
They moaned in unison. 

“God Jare, you fill me so full.” She ground out. 

He chuckled. “Like no one else can.” 

He started snapping his hips against her ass. He was fully seated inside her pulling himself out until just his fat reddened tip remained. He held her there for a moment staring into her eyes.

“I love you, Y/N.” He said gently, his eyes softening. 

Her breath hitched, “I love you too… do it baby.” 

His features hardened once more as he slammed himself into her at a rapid pace. The more he pounded her the more forcefully he became. 

“I promise you will think of this night the next time you’re with someone else.” He grunted.

She loved that it drove him crazy, if she were to admit it. This new side of him was sexy as hell and it got her all kinds of hot and wet. It made her wonder if she would want anyone else in her other life after all. If he kept this up she might do it with a purpose from now on. Jared slowed, his thrusting became more of a pulsing pumping action rather than a hammering. He still effortlessly held her to the wall not allowing her to touch him. His lips found hers and he sucked on her lower lip before trailing down to her clavicle. He licked the thin sheen of sweat from her skin.

“I am so hungry for you, baby. Like I can’t get enough.” He admitted quietly. 

His nose slid up her neck to her ear and he lightly nibbles the lobe. All the while he kept up his pulsing thrusts. 

She whimpered, “Shit… fuck baby, please…”

Jared lifted his head to stare into her eyes. “Please what?” 

She gave a frustrated groan, “p- please …. f-fuck me.” 

He bit his lip and snapped his hips. 

“Mmmm, I like it when you beg.”

His grip on her wrists tightened and his his sped up to a brutal pace. 

“Make me cum,Y/N. Take it from me.” He grunted. 

Her pussy quivered around him. 

“Yeah… that’s it baby.” He praised. 

Jared brought one of her arms down placing her hand on her mound.

“Let me feel you squeeze me.” He whispered in her ear. 

She began to rub her clit furiously. Immediately her walls tightened around Jared massive girth. 

“Fuck!!” He cried out. 

He continued to fuck her punishingly. The faster her fingers went, the faster his hips moved. At the pace they kept it only took a few more minutes and they were both drowning in a massive release overwhelming them and pulling them under. They landed in a heap on the floor. Somehow Jared managed to stay sheathed inside her.

“Holy fucking shit…” He panted. 

She laid on his chest limp and extremely satisfied. 

“We gotta do that again.” She said breathlessly. 

He laughed as his softened cock spilled from her overly sensitive folds. 

"Damn baby give a man a minute to recover.”

He moved them both to the bed covering her with the warmth of his body as they slowly slipped into a restful sleep. Right as she started to slip away Jared whispered, “Remember me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jared watched as her spirit faded away, a single tear escaped from his loving gaze. He knew she’d come back to him. At the same time in the alternate world Dean was perched on the single chair in her living room still caught in thought about how to get out of this situation unscathed. He’d glanced down at her seemingly dead body several times but…did she just move?

“No fucking way…” he said under his breath. 

She began to come into this body bringing it alive once again. The muscles twitched here and there and a breath came from an unmoving chest. Dean leapt over to her and knelt down on the floor next to her. He reached out and placed two fingers at her pulse point on her neck. 

“A pulse…” he whispered.   
“No way was that there a minute ago.” He sat back and waited.

“Mmm…” she moaned as she came to.   
“Dean?” she called. 

His answer was deadpan, “I’m still here.” 

His eyes didn’t move from her face. She grumbled as she sat up feeling the pleasant soreness inside her and the stiff overused muscles from the events the night before. 

“What time is it?” she asked. 

He didn’t answer. Finally it hit her, she’d fallen asleep in his arms and he’d woken up to holding a seemingly dead woman.

“Shit” she breathed. 

She shot a glance at his face and knew she was right. 

“Dean, I can explain.” 

He shook his head, “I was here…where were you?” 

He tossed her the clothes he’d ripped from her the night before and allowed her to dress before pushing the issue. As she dressed she noticed he’d grabbed a knife from his boot. 

“I’m not a monster, Dean” she told him. 

“I think I’ll make my own determination of that, thank you.” He threw back.

Once dressed she sat on the cold floor across from Dean and explained her ability. They talked about hunters and the supernatural, both coming clean of who they were. 

“I’ve had it from birth. My parents were hunters and they always told me I was a gift and to embrace who I was.” She finished. 

Dean sat in silence for a few beats and then slowly put away the knife. 

“So, you die every night…in both bodies.” She nodded. 

“I have a life in that other world. A man that loves me unconditionally and I have to leave him at the end of every day whether I like it or not. I don’t have a choice, Dean.”

He inhaled a heavy sigh and nodded. 

“Okay. I believe you….Do you love him?” He asked. 

She looked him right in the eyes and answered, “With all my heart.” 

Without another word they gathered their things and left her apartment to head back to the motel the brothers stayed at. When they got to the room Sam had found a job, but was hesitant to say anything.

“She’s cool, Sammy. Whatcha’ got?”

Sam didn’t inquire further he just dived right into the information he’d found on a group of jinn he’d come across in his research. 

“It’s not witchcraft but hell….I’m in.” She said as she reached down to the hidden knife in her pant leg. 

Dean nodded her way and gave Sam the go ahead. 

“Let’s do this.” He huffed and grabbed the keys to his baby.

The three gathered weapons and clambered into the sleek black classic car ready for war. 

“So Sammy….” She began. 

Dean shot her a look and Sam abruptly said, “It’s Sam.”

She looked back at Dean her brow furrowed in confusion.

“I-I’m sorry…I heard Dean…” she tried to apologize.

“It’s fine.” Sam told her distractedly as he scrolled through his phone.   
“Only Dean calls me Sammy.” 

She nodded in acceptance.

“Sorry…Sam what are we looking at here? You said jinn…do we know how many?”

Still in research mode, Sam answered as he scanned pages of information. 

“Not more than 4 but that’s enough to be extremely dangerous.” 

Dean nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know how familiar you are with jinn, Y/n, but the are very dangerous. You don’t want them touch you. If they get a hand on you it’s over.” 

Dean glanced back at her quickly. She caught his eyes in the rear view and gave a sharp nod to assure him she could handle herself. 

“Ok got that. So… how do we kill them?” 

Dean’s eyes never left the road as he held up a jar full of thick red liquid. She scrunched her nose in disgust. 

“What is that?” She grimaced. 

“Lamb’s blood. To kill jinn you dip a knife made of silver in lambs blood and stab them with it. It’s the only way...well, not the only way but the best way.” Sam answered as he turned in his seat to face her. 

“So… a hunter huh?” He asked. 

She smiled but shook her head, “Not really, I mean, I kill witches. That’s about it.” She admitted.

“You see, my parents were hunters. They fought and killed all types of creepy things. I was 16 when a witch took them out.” 

Her eyes clouded over as she recalled that particular memory.

“On my 17th birthday I took off from the foster home I stayed in and never looked back. I was determined to find the witch who took my parents from me.” 

Sam’s eyes softened. He knew that particular pain. “I-I’m sorry.” He said quietly. 

She glanced back at him and shrugged. 

“You didn’t kill them. And I got that bitch. Felt great when I killed her.” She snarled. 

Sam turned back in his seat and the conversation died to a comfortable silence as each hunter prepared for the upcoming battle. Twenty minutes later the impala was parked outside a dilapidated old warehouse in an abandoned part of town. The cold windy night only gave way to the fright factor keeping the jinn safe from outsiders… well, most outsiders. The three hunters weren’t most people, they were the only reason most people were still breathing. They made their way from room to room searching for their prey. The guys knew the jinn weren’t going to be easily found so eventually they decided to split up. Each person taking a section of the rundown space to flush out the jinn. As Sam left to the upper floor, Dean headed downstairs for the basement and she remained on the main floor. They went at a snail's pace assessing every dark corner, cabinets, lockers, anything they came by. 

Fifteen short minutes later Dean and Sam stop dead as they hear the most chilling scream. 

“Y/n!” Sam heard Dean yell. 

Both men proceeded to run to the main floor in search for their third. Dean’s heart was hammering with fear for her. If she’s been hurt he’d kill them all with his bare hands. 

“In here!” Sam yelled as Dean cam sliding into a dark musty room. 

His eyes couldn’t focus at first but as Sam knelt to check for a pulse Dean was able to take in the situation. She was laying on the floor unconscious and bleeding. Where the blood was coming from he couldn’t tell.

“Sammy?” he questioned. 

“She’s alive but her pulse is erratic.” Sam informed him. 

“Get her to the car I’m finishing this now.” Dean grated out the order. 

Sam left the warehouse with her limply in his arms and placed her in the back seat of Baby. He sat over her watching for any incoming threat while Dean, in his anger, leveled the place and anything in it. Shots could be heard from the car an at one point Sam almost left her to go to his brother’s aid, but only minutes later Dean came swaggering out of the dust and debris to crawl into the driver’s seat. 

“Let’s get her to the bunker.” 

The engine roared to life and Dean hit the gas. They skidded out of the gravel driveway leaving the mangled warehouse behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam carried her unconscious into the bunker and lay her on Dean’s bed. Sam ran to the bathroom for first aid supplies as Dean set about trying to locate the wound that the blood was seeping from. Here and there he would elicit a weak whimper or groan from her but nothing seemed to wake her. Sam returned shortly with an arm full of bandages, saline, alcohol, and a needle for stitches. 

“Find it yet, Dean?” 

Dean growled in frustration, “Help me get this jacket off of her, Sam.”

Gingerly, Sam lifted her upper body so Dean could strip her of her restrictive clothing. Once she was in nothing but her blood soaked jeans and bra Dean was able to locate the source of the blood. 

“Son of a bitch! Dean mumbled. 

The blood was steadily seeping from a knife would located in between two of her ribs. 

“You think they touched her skin?” Sam asked. 

Dean grunted, “I dunno, Sam. One thing at a time little brother.”

\----------

Meanwhile, in the other world she startles awake in what would be the wee hours of the morning there. Jared jumped, startled awake by the abruptness that she returned to her body. She sat up panting in fear.

“Y/n?!” Jared questioned.   
“Y/n, how are you here? Are you hurt in the other world? You’re breathing heavy, baby, calm down and say something.” 

She reached out and grabbed his arm with a tight grip. 

“I don’t know what happened, Jared. We were hunting a species called jinn and…”

She started to explain but he cut her off. 

“We? Who’s we?”

She shook her head in a rush to tell him what happened. 

“Another hunter. Actually two other, but just…” 

Her hands flew to her body feeling for…nothing because this body isn’t the one that was hurt. 

“What is a jinn?” Jared asked. 

“OK…Jinn are a race of cave dwellers that have the power to produce powerful hallucinations inside the minds of humans. I and two other hunter were in a rundown warehouse trying to take out a group of them when…I don’t really know what happened. One minute I’m fighting one of the creatures and the next I’m….here.”

Jared’s expression was simmering. 

“You were hurt then and now unconscious which explains you being here at this hour.” He stated. 

She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but he spoke over her in angry tones. 

“I can’t fucking believe you are hurt somewhere and I can’t do ANYTHING to help you. Do you know how….how helpless this makes me feel!” his voice rose with each word.

He got out of bed and began to pace. She tried to stand in his way to get him to look at her but he just moved her out of his path and continued his rant. His face reddening with rage. 

“You could be bleeding or or…Why do you have to hunt anything? Why do you have to continuously put yourself out in harm’s way? What the hell am I supposed to do with this, Y/n?”

Jared was shaking mad and she new better than to push. He would never hurt her but this was a hot button issue with him…always has been. 

“I’m sorry, Jared. It’s…what I do, what I’ve always done. You knew this from the beginning.” She said calmly. 

He nodded in frustration. 

“Fuck! I know I know. I just can’t….I can’t handle you being hurt and me not being able to get to you. What if you leave one night and…” 

He stopped and took a deep breath. When he began again his voice grew soft and sad. 

“What if you don’t come back?”

This brought her tears. She ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and crushing her lips to his. 

“Jared…” she cried. " 

She ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and crushing her lips to his. Tears stained both their faces and it took everything Jared had to break the kiss. 

“I wish…” he said breathlessly.   
“God I wish I could make you stay.”

Her spirit left her body just then making her body a dead weight. Literally. Jared’s lips quivered and he laid her in their bed. For the rest of the wee hours he watched her lifeless form. Occasionally he’d reach out and caress her cold cheek and plead, “Please come home to me.”

——————

Her spirit had been wisked away to the alternative world she lived in. After stitching and bandaging her wound, Dean sat by the bedside waiting for her to break out of whatever was holding her. He didn’t know if the jinn had touched her skin or if her lack of consciousness was due to the scuffle she received the wound from. Dean scooted to the edge of the bed as she began to stir. 

“Y/n..” he said huskily. 

After what seemed like hours her eyes finally opened. 

“Dean? Wha…. ow.” She mumbled as she reached up to cradle her wounded ribs. 

“Hey hey… don’t move so fast, sweetheart. You were stabbed between the ribs and I had to stitch you up.”

She groaned. “Did we get them?” 

Dean chuckled softly at her question. 

“Yeah...yeah sweetheart we got em’.” 

She nodded and struggled to sit up. 

“Shit man, I need a shower.” She gritted out in pain. 

“Here, let me help you.” 

She shied away, “No. Dean I-I can’t…”

“Hey I just want to help you get to that point. You can wash yourself okay? No funny business.” He explained. 

She relented and allowed Dean to help her out of bed and to the showers. 

“Can you help me out of these clothes? I wouldn’t ask but…” 

Without a word Dean slowly and gentlemanly removed what was left of her clothing and turned on the shower for her.

“I’ll see if I can find some sweats and a T-shirt for you.” He told her as he left her to the task. 

She flinched as she got under the hot spray. But as she stood and soaked up the heat her muscles began to relax. Her mind flipped back to her other life and she was suddenly overcome with sadness. 

“Jared…” she whispered as tears started to fall. 

She hated her ability sometimes. She stayed in the shower for a good 30 minutes letting the tears fall and wash away with the blood, dirt and grime from her earlier battle. Once she dressed she set out to find food. She found the kitchen easily as the smell of bacon wafted down the corridors providing her with a trail to follow. She turned the corner to find Dean standing over a sizzling stove and the wonderful aroma of coffee and bacon flowing over her. 

He turned and smiled, “Hungry?” 

“God yes.” 

She smiled in return as she walked further into the room. She sat at the table and he poured her a mug of hot fresh coffee.

“Cream or sugar?” He asked. 

She declined. “I like it black…like my soul” she joked. 

Dean just shook his head. She sank down at the table and huddled over her coffee. Her eyes clouded over in thought. She was sullen, her brow furrowed, skin paler than normal and she occasionally huffed out an exasperated sigh. 

“Hey..” 

Dean reached out and nudged her arm. She glanced up momentarily and offered a weak smile. 

“Hey, sweetheart what’s wrong?”

A tear came streaming down her face before she responded.

“I hate this life, Dean. I miss my other life, my fiancée who is riddled with worry because of THIS life. I just…” she trailed off. 

Dean leaned in and put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get this ability?” 

She shook her head but kept her eyes downcast. 

“I didn’t ‘get’ the ability. From what I’ve always been told I was born with it.”

At that moment Sam walked in the room. 

“Y/n?” 

Raising her head she eyes the doorway that Sam loitered. 

“Um…I wasn’t eavesdropping purposely, but I just heard what you told Dean.” 

Sam shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot swiping a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay, Sam. What is it?” 

“I’ve done some research and…well, you’re human Y/n."

She gave a loud cackle, “Well Sam that’s brilliant!” she said sarcastically. 

They all kind of chuckled and Sam said, “No, I mean…”

He came and sat in front of her at the table. 

“Humans don’t have ‘abilities’.” He used air quotes as he said it. 

“At least not like yours. So…” he hesitated. 

He had her full attention now as she leaned forward waiting for what came next. 

“So? What Sam?!”

He leaned in on his elbows and looked her directly in the eye. “So I think it’s a witch’s curse, Y/n. One that can be broken if we find the right spell.”

She just sat there for a moment soaking in what Sam just told her. A curse. A curse that can possibly be broken. But what if…

”Sam!” she gasp as her hands shot out to grasp his.   
“What if the curse is broken and I’m stuck here. I don’t want to be HERE, Sam. I need to be in my other world, my true life. I- I can’t leave Jared like that…I Just…I can’t!!” 

Dean wrapped his arms around her securely.

“Hey, hey…calm down sweetheart. We will figure the out okay? We’ve got your back on this I promise.” 

Dean finally got her to calm down enough to focus. They sat around that table for hours only getting up for more books, food, or to use the bathroom. They each poured over information searching for more detail about this specific curse, how it works and how to stop it. After a while they all agreed to get some much needed sleep and start again the next morning. When she woke the next morning there was the wonderful aroma of fresh brewed coffee wafting into the room she used at the bunker. She got herself presentable and followed that amazing odor to the kitchen where she was met with another scrumptious breakfast. This time it was pancakes.

“Well you are just a natural Martha Stewart aren’t ya, Dean.” She smirked. 

He gave her a down right glaring bitch face but after a few seconds he conceded. 

He shurgged, “I guess I’ve learned a few things since we started to call this place home.”

She followed him to the table and scarfed down her breakfast as if she hadn’t eaten in years. He just stared at her with a satisfied smile.

“Glad you liked it.” He poked fun. 

She just laughed around a mouthful of syrupy deliciousness. As they sat enjoying their light banter Sam came rushing into the room with a purpose. 

“Dean! Y/n! I think I found something!”


	6. Chapter 6

They both stood in excitement as Sam continued. 

“We’ve already been through this book so I don’t even know what made me go back to it but it was RIGHT THERE in front of my face! I feel so stupid that I didn’t’ see it before!” He rambled in his eagerness.   
“Dude!” Dean growled loudly. 

Sam blushed. “Sorry. So get this. If you wear a certain charm when one body dies your spirit will go and be bound to the remaining body.” He finished as he leaned over to show them the book.

She snatched the book from Sam’s hands and re-read the page. 

“Ok so, where do we get this charm?” she asked. 

“Well…” Sam’s voice changed to a more dour tone. 

“That’s the thing. I’ve tried to find one but…” he shrugged. 

She exhaled in defeat. Dean stepped in and took the book from her. 

“Hey now, don’t lose hope. We will find another way.” 

He tried to comfort her. She shook her head and sat abruptly. 

“No Dean. If it was meant to be…” she stopped mid-sentence and got up from the table.   
“I think I’m gonna get some rest.” 

She left the kitchen and headed to her borrowed room.

“What the HELL, Sammy?!” Dean growled. 

Sam balked, “What Dean?” 

Dean’s voice went quiet but dangerously hard. 

“What was the point of coming in here all ‘hey I found something’ when really you found nothing?” 

He walked to the liquor cabinet and poured him a finger of whiskey. 

“She deserves to know, Dean.” Sam responded. 

Dean walked out leaving Sam standing alone in the kitchen. 

“Son of a bitch…” Dean breathed.

She couldn’t sleep. She wanted to more than she wanted to breathe but her body just wasn’t cooperating. Her legs wouldn’t quit moving and her mind was doing somersaults. She missed Jared and she felt so hopeless. She got up and started to pace. She needed to calm down, to relax. 

“A hunt!” she said.

Quickly, she gathering her things and heading out to the library to find the guys. “Dean! Sam!” she yelled.

Both Winchesters were in the library just as she suspected. Dean shot up from his seat as she came into the room with determination. 

“Everything alright?” Sam asked. 

She scoffed at the question making Sam grimace. 

“No, but I’d feel better if we had something to kill.” 

She sat with a flourish and stared up at the brothers. Dean just looked confused but Sam jumped into action. 

“Oh…uh…ok.” Sam stuttered as he lifted up his laptop.

It didn’t take long before Sam found a case. 

“It’ll take us a day to get there but there is a possibility.” He advised. 

Both she and Dean stood behind him leaning over his shoulders to look at the screen. 

“The small town of Gun Barrel City seems to be missing a few folks.” She said to no one in particular. 

Dean gave a short nod and stalked off to prep his baby and pack a duffel. 

“I’ll get packed and meet you in the garage.” She told Sam who stood to head to his own room to pack.

Less than 20 minutes later the three of them were packed and loaded into the impala and headed for the nearest gas station before heading to the highway. 

“I’ll pump the gas, Sammy you go and stock up on road food.” Dean ordered. 

Sam nodded and looked back to his phone. 

“And what do I do?” She asked. 

Dean glanced at her in the rearview and shrugged. 

“We got it covered, sweetheart.” 

She sat back and let her thoughts take her away to her favorite place. Home, with Jared. For the next several hours she thought about Jared and all he meant to her. She remembered the first time they met and how sweet he’d always been. She thought about how she almost lost him because of the damn curse but how he came back to her because he loved her. She tried to remember what it felt like to be wrapped in those strong arms and what it was like to feel his body sliding against hers. How good he felt inside her and how he poured every ounce of his love for her in each and every kiss. Now that she knew this was a curse and that it could be broken…she had to find a way to break it and wake up in his arms to stay. She had to try. Not just for her, but for him, for all he meant to her. She was more determined now than she ever has been for anything in her life. She began to drift off as Dean pulled into a motel parking lot. 

“Alright ya’ll let’s get some sleep and head out at the crack of down in the morning.” He blurted suddenly jerking her back into consciousness. 

Sam got out and rented the rooms while she and Dean pulled out the duffels. 

“Alright I got us 2 rooms. Y/n…” Sam handed her a key, “Yours is right next to ours so if you need us for anything just knock on the wall.” 

“I’ll be alright Sam thanks.” She responded and headed to her room.   
“Night guys.” She shouted back. 

It didn’t take long and she was out like a light. Her soul heading back where she felt it belonged.

\---------

As her spirit settled into its other body she woke with a gasp. She sat up and looking around expecting Jared to be next to her. He wasn’t there. Covered with a thin sheen of sweat she swung her legs off the bed and went to find him. 

“Jared? Baby?” She called out. 

No one was there to answer her. Her heart leapt up into her throat before she remembered that this was the supernaturally inept world. No boogie men here, well not the monster type anyway. Once her heartbeat slowed she sought out her phone and dialed Jared’s number. 

“Y/N?” He answered on the first ring.

“Jared…” she breathed. 

“Hey baby, I’m glad you’re back. I’m on my way home… I… I have something for you. I’ll be there in 10.” 

She smiled though he couldn’t see, “I’ll just take a quick bath. See you soon babe.” 

She ended the call and headed for the garden tub in their huge bathroom. She loved this tub. It was great for a long luxurious soak. She turned the water on hotter than most could stand and added a bath bomb for extra relaxation. Once she stripped off her clothing she slowly sunk under the hot suds letting out a grateful moan as she settled back letting the heat soak into her cold skin. It only felt like seconds before she heard Jared’s voice travel through the door. 

“Baby?” He called out. 

She sat up, “In here!” 

She took a quick dunk to wet her hair before he opened the door and let himself in. 

“Hey beautiful!” Jared beamed at her. 

He bent and laid the gentlest of kisses on her lips. 

“I missed you.” She told him immediately. 

He sat and offered a pleasant smile. 

“You did?” He asked.   
“Well I missed you too, baby.”

There was a brief silence and Jared made to get up to leave. 

“Wait. Please?” You asked.

Jared stood at the end of the tub with his hands in his pockets.

“I-I need to tell you something.” You started. 

He smiled and nodded but said, “ok, but first I have something for you. It’s not much but when I saw it I thought of you.” 

He reached in his jacket picked and pulled out a small necklace with a disc like charm hanging from the chain. There was a fake tiger’s eye in the center of the charm. It wasn’t much, but it was from him so to get it was everything. He knelt down and held the necklace out in front of her. 

“Oh Jared. It’s beautiful!!” She told him happily. 

“I was hoping you would like it. It just really caught my eye when I found it in a pile of costume jewelry at the craft fair. The guy said the artist signed the back so that’s cool.” 

He fastened the necklace around your neck and sat back to admire the view. 

“Absolutely gorgeous!” He exclaimed. 

She smiled genuinely and reached for his hand which he gave to her. 

“Thank you baby. I love it and you so much.” 

Jared helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel. After dressing she followed him to their kitchen to talk as he cooked dinner. 

“So, you said you had something to tell me?” He asked. 

She nodded sadly. “Yeah. So, remember me telling you about my parents?” He nodded and glanced over at her while he chopped some vegetables. “Well, apparently they either lied to me or...no, they had to have purposely lied.” 

He furrowed his brow, “Lied about what?” He asked. 

“They told me my ‘ability’ was just that. an ability that I just happen to have. However, the hunters that I told you about before, they are trying to help me and one of them found out that it’s a curse… one that could have been removed.” 

Jared stopped completely and came around the island placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“It can be stopped?” There was hope in his voice. 

She shook her head, “It could have been, but the item we need to do that can’t be located… or refashioned.” 

His hands dropped, “Oh. He said sadly. There’s no other way?” 

She looked up into his captivatingly beautiful jewel like eyes and hated herself for ripping any hope from him, but she couldn’t lie to him. 

“The item we needed was a particular charm. This charm made it so that if my body died in the other world my soul would come back here and I’d live again, here and only here. Jared… without the charm I-I might just die and that’s it.” 

He looked at her then, took in her features and the curve of her shoulders. He took a deep breath wrapping his arms around her before speaking. 

“Then we deal with life the way it is. You keep coming back to me Y/N. I can’t lose you.” 

Her tears started to fall. He was too good and she didn’t deserve it. 

“You deserve better.” She told him. 

“No, I deserve you.” He kissed her forehead before moving away to finish dinner. 

They didn’t talk of her curse again. They just used the time they had to be together, grateful they have that time. When the moon was high in the night sky her spirit slipped from her body, being called back to her alternate form. 

—————

She woke to a knock on her motel room door. 

“Yeah?” She grumbled. 

Dean entered with coffee and donuts. “You’re a godsend.” She breathed and practically lunges at the coffee. 

He laughed as he sat down near the little table by the window. 

"So…” he started. She glanced at him over the rim of her cup.   
“We aren’t hunting vamps like we thought.” He informed her. 

“Oh? Well.. what else could it be?” 

He took a chunk out of a donut and held up a finger as he chewed. 

She laughed, “you pig.”

Dean just grinned at her. After he swallowed he filled her in.

“Apparently, we are after a witch coven. They aren’t being good little witches so we’ve got to go a huntin’.” He said humorously. 

She chuckled, “Well, witches are my forte, Mr.Winchester. You’ll be safe with me.” She winked. 

Getting on his feet with a bark of laughter, Dean walked to the door. 

“Ready in 20?” He asked. 

She just gave a sharp nod and he let himself out of her room. Thirty minutes later the three were on their way to kill the witch coven that was terrorizing the small town. She was amped up and ready for a fight. 

“I haven’t found anything else about that curse, Y/N.” Sam said as he turned in the seat to look back at her. 

“It’s ok, Sam. I appreciate you trying though.” She said with a genuine smile. 

She was grateful for the Winchesters and all the help they’ve offered. But she decided not to get her hopes up for the impossible. When they arrived in Gun Barrel City, Texas Dean headed for the nearest motel so they could freshen up and stow their gear. They got into their rooms and back out loaded into the impala once more in under an hour. 

“So…”Dean peered over at his little brother, “Where to?” He asked.

Sam pulled out his laptop and typed a few keys pulling up a map of the town. Pull back out onto this road here,” Sam pointed in front of them, “and head north. 

There should be a turn off on the right in about 2 miles. Careful, it’s easy to miss.” Sam advised. 

On the drive to the killing grounds she sent up a silent prayer to anyone who might have been listening. 

“Please keep me safe...or give me a way home permanently.” 

She repeated that in her head over and over again until they reached their destination. It was a heavily wooded area, no houses or buildings in site but Sam assured them it was the right place. 

“Just keep your eyes peeled.” Dean stated on high alert. They all climbed out of the sleek black mean machine Dean drove and fanned out to cover more ground. They stayed within sight of one another for safety, and anytime one of them would pause the other two did as well. After about 20 minutes of slow progress through the trees and brush they came upon a rundown little house that appeared to have been vacated years before. 

“I’ll take the front, “ Sam whispered. 

She and Dean both nodded back and took off around the back of the house. 

“Stay close to me.” Dean said softly. 

She scoffed a bit, “You don’t have to worry about me Dean. This is what I live for, remember?”

He stopped and pulled her in close. “Please?” he pleaded. 

With a heavy sigh she relented. “Alright, we watch out for each other. Got it.” 

They continued up the back way to the termite ridden porch. Dean motioned for her to get behind him as they entered the house. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a scuffle that came from the front of the house. Dean grabbed her by the arm and took off in a hurry to find Sam. 

“Sam?!” Dean yelled. 

No answer came. 

“Sammy!!” Dean shouted louder. 

His voice was a little muffled but Sam called out, “In here!”

She backtracked and took the staircase to the basement when she though Sam’s voice came from. But as soon as she went through the door it slammed shut behind her leaving her in pitch darkness.   
“Dean!” she yelled while beating on the door. 

“Y/N, the door is jammed!” Dean yelled back kicking and slamming his fist into the hard wood. 

“Shit!” she whispered in exasperation as she turned and placed her hand against a cold web covered wall to help find her way down the stairs. 

When she reached the ground floor she bumped something and gasp in fear before realizing it was just a junk pile and a few rats. 

“Ew…” she complained. 

She felt around above her head for a sting that lead to a light. 

“Ah! There it is!” she said in triumph. 

But just as quickly as she turned it on she wanted to turn it right back off and get the hell out of there. She was in the room the coven used for spells. There was blood and dead things everywhere. Flies and maggots coated some of the used ‘ingredients’. It was all she could muster not to vomit right there on her own boots. 

“Dean! Sam!” she yelled out. 

She ran back up the short flight of stars and proceeded to bang harder on the door. 

“Dean??!” No answer. 

She jiggled the door again but it was locked tight so she made her way back down to look for another exit. Before she had time to take in more of the room she was attacked. Two or three of the witches had her trapped and she was their next sacrifice. 

“We’ve got you all alone now little witch hunter. Those boys didn’t care enough to stay and save you. They left you little hunter. Now you will serve a bigger purpose.” 

One of the witches taunted her. They were closing in, cutting off any route she had of an escape. 

“I don’t need them to save me witch," she spat.   
“If you know I’m a hunter then you know what I hunt. Bring it on!” 

The witches laughed and lunged at her. She ducked and rolled under them to a corner putting the wall at her back. She noticed a little black bag nestled in the opposite corner under some old junk.   
“A hex bag..” she whispered. 

She didn’t know exactly what it did but she knew it had to be destroyed. She removed her knives she had hidden inside her boots and readied herself for battle. The three witches surrounded her but didn’t close the distance, leave gaps between them. She would use that to her advantage. She threw one blade straight ahead catching one of them in the throat. When the other two scrambled to help their fallen sister she took her chance quickly lunging for the opposite corner of the room, grabbing the hex bag as she rolled. Once she came to a stop, she pulled out the zippo she always had in her possession and caught the nasty little bag on fire. As she did so the sounds from outside of the room became noticeable to her again. It must have been a silencer spell. Suddenly she heard Dean pounding on the door calling for her to answer him. He sounded panicked so he much have been trying to reach her for some time. 

“Dean!” She yelled back.

“Y/N!?” Sam asked through the door. 

“Y/N are you ok? Are you hurt?” Dean shouted. 

“I’m ok guys. It was a hex…” 

Her voice cut off as she felt a sharp pain in her back. She looked down as blood began to drip from her mouth. The tip of a knife protruded from her chest. It was her knife. 

“I told you I’d get you.” The witch whispered in her ear from behind her. 

She left out a wet gurgling sound and fell backwards down the stairs. All the while Sam and Dean were yelling for her and beating on the door to get to her. Dean must have grabbed his axe because within minutes he was breaking through the thick wooden door. Just as the witch bent over her in attempt to cut out her heart, Dean broke through. He barreled straight for her taking out the witch with his axe. When her head dropped from her shoulders Dean let go of the axe and dropped to his knees as her side. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, a single tear streaming down his face. Sam came in after putting down the last of the three witches. 

“Dean?” Sam asked. 

Dean shook his head letting him know you didn’t make it.

“I am so… damn sorry, sweetheart.” Dean whispered over her. 

He picked her up and carried her out placing her gently in the back of the impala. He turned to Sam then. 

“We give her a proper hunters funeral.” His voice was hoarse with sadness. 

Sam just nodded in agreement. They drove a while, deeper into the woods before stopping and building a pyre. Dean laid her out after he had Sam wrap her in a sheet they snagged from the rundown house. Once the fire was lit the brothers stayed until she was completely gone. Neither of them said another word. 

—————

She thought she was dead at first. When she felt the knife pierce her heart she thought it was over. As she laid on that cold hard floor staring up at Dean her thoughts went to Jared. She would never be able to say goodbye. She wouldn’t be able to tell him just how much she loved him. Her last thought was of a memory she had of Jared and then all went black. She woke gasping for breath pushing herself up to a sitting position. At first she thought maybe this was her heaven but it was way too real. Not dreamlike at all. She looked at the clock when she saw that Jared wasn’t in the room with her. It was 3 in the afternoon. She got up and walked slowly into the living room where she faintly heard the sounds of the television. As she rounded the corner Jared’s head popped up and caught her gaze. His brow furrowed. 

“Baby? Are you… what’s wrong why are you here now?” 

She never came to this world in the middle of the day. Her knees gave out and Jared moved to catch her as she fell. He sat with his arms around her rocking her as she wept. 

“Jared… I don’t know how it happened but…”

He laid gentle kisses to her temple and waited for her to calm down enough to talk to him. 

“Okay Y/N, what happened?” He said softly. 

She swallowed audibly and began to tell him about the witch hunt. It didn’t dawn on her until that moment that the witch who stabbed her was very familiar. 

“Jared… I think that was her. The one who cursed me. I don’t know how I know but…” 

She shook her head in attempt to clear her thoughts. 

“Anyway, Dean and his brother Sam were trying to get to me but the witches had put a spell on the door. I found the hex bag and destroyed it and when I did Dean finally chopped his way through.”

She stopped to catch her breath, “But it was too late. She stabbed me in the heart from behind…”

She looked up then and saw Jared flinch. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

“I’m ok baby. I promise.” 

He nodded, “I know…. but still.” 

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly before finishing the story. 

“Dean busted in and cut off her head with one swing of an axe. But by that time I was already fading away. I shouldn’t be here, Jared. I didn’t have that charm.” 

She shook her head in confusion. 

“What does the charm look like?” Jared asked her. 

She reached up and grabbed a piece of mail and a pen off the coffee table and drew a rough sketch of the charm for him. He looked at it closely for a minute, then suddenly his brows shot up. 

“Y/N!” He cried in excitement.   
“ You did have the charm.” He informed her. 

She gave a confused expression as he reached for the necklace he’d bought for her the last time she was in his world. When he unclasped the chain and turned the charm over she gasp. 

“The artist’s ‘signature’! Remember I told you the artist signed in with a symbol.” 

She took the charm and held it close focusing on the symbol. 

“How’d it come to be in a world without the supernatural?” She asked, more to herself then to him. 

He shrugged, “I have no idea.” Then he shot to his feet pulling her up with him. 

“Does this mean… you…” he stuttered. 

She grasped his face in both her hands and stretched up for a long lingering kiss. 

“It means, Jared, that I won’t ever leave you again.”

He laughed loud and happy as he lifted her up in his arms and twirled her around stopping only to crush his lips into hers in a heated kiss. 

“Marry me.” He said. 

“Say yes, marry me today.” She felt his heartbeat rapidly. 

She smiled and melted into his arms. Her mind turning for a moment back to the other world. There’s no other place she’d rather be than in theses arms, but she would miss the Winchester brothers. She hoped they were safe and found a little happiness for themselves. They deserved it. 

She sighed contently and answered, “Yes.”


End file.
